percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Demigod Christmas: Chapter Six
Meeting the Enemy We flew for about an hour when my eyes started to get heavy. Steven, Ashlee and I were going over battle plans and what we were most likely gonna be facing. We had re-run the video on the iPad and discussed the vision Hypnos had shown us. I kept shaking myself awake but Steven and Ashlee convinced me to get some rest since I had been up the longest. I leaned my head against the seat and soon I was asleep having a nightmare. In my dream I was back at Santa’s work shop. Santa was no longer there but the women in the shadows still sat in the chair talking to the man on her right. Suddenly the doors flew open with an icy wind and another woman entered the room. She had unnaturally pale skin, black hair and wore a white silk dress. The woman on the throne noticed her and sat up. “What news do you have Khione?” The woman asked. Khione’s eyes flashed like icicles reflecting the sun. “An elf has escaped with Santa’s sleigh.” Khione started. “I know that!” The woman snapped. “Any new news!” The temperature in the room dropped slightly but Khione continued. “He has aligned himself with Joseph Mierek and a small team of demigods. They are on their way here now to rescue Santa and try to stop you.” “Hmm,” the woman mused. “Why don’t you see if you can’t give them a delay?” The woman said darkly. Khione laughed and exited the room in a whirlwind of snow. The woman then turned to the man on her left. “Lycaon,” She barked and the man stepped into the light. He wore dark animal furs and crown made of bones. His skin was pale but not as bad as Khione’s and his face was in a permanent wolfish snarl. “Make sure our armies are ready and send your minions to hunt the demigods down. I don’t want to take any chances.” She finished. Lycaon bowed to her and bounded out of the room. My dream shifted and I sunk through the floor. I was in a kind of prison and at the far end a faint light was glowing. I moved towards it and saw a horrific sight. Santa had been strapped to a chair and tubes were connected to his body, a large machine was set behind him. The machine seemed to be drawing all the remaining power out of him. With each passing second he seemed to grow weaker and older. He coughed a few times and the machine glowed brighter causing him more pain. “I don’t know how long I can hold out.” He muttered I wasn’t sure if he knew I was there or not but he continued talking. “Charlie had better get help soon.” I hovered over to the machine and read the display board and saw “20% Absorbed” I scanned the machine more looking for some kind of off switch or a self destruct button when the door burst open. I turned and saw an old woman enter the chamber. She had long gray hair down to her back, her eyes were multi colored and she had a lot of wrinkles. She walked over to Santa and examined him like a dissected frog. “Santa,” She said and I stifled a gasp. It was the same woman from the room upstairs! “Just give up there’s no hope for you. Just allow the machine to take your powers and immortality.” She cooed. But Santa just spit in her direction. “Oh I’m used to people hating me.” She said sadly. “Everyone blames me for causing mankind’s problems after I opened my gift from the gods. Their hatred has aged me terribly but I am unable to fade because my name will forever be connected with that stupid gift!” She scowled. “But after tonight I will have youth and be powerful once again! Then I will spread misery to all the children of the world and everyone will think you did it! Oh the mere thought makes me feel younger!” “They will stop you!” Santa said through gritted teeth. “We demigods don’t give up until we’re dead! And even then we still don’t give up!” “Santa’s a demigod!?” I asked myself shocked. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Suddenly this mission had taken on a whole new level of urgency. “Hang in there big guy we’re on our way.” I said under my breath. The woman however wasn’t amused. She cackled wickedly and started walking towards the door. She slammed it shut and at that same instant I woke up to find myself in the middle of a blizzard. Khione’s delay had arrived and it looked like she had pulled out all the stops. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:A Very Demigod Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Spectacular